Nothing to Lose
by The Amazing Morph
Summary: Len Kagamine has always been close with his three best friends, Rin, Neru, and Miku. But things have been changing after Miku enters high school. Suddenly the four become closer than ever, whether they like it or not. Four main POVs.
1. A New Start!

**Len's POV**

"Hey, wait up, you guys!" I shout, tripping over my feet. I was never athletic, unlike Neru-chan, and I've always sucked at sports. That might be why I got picked on for the first ten years of my life, including by my sister, Rin. Right now, I was "walking" to school with Rin, Neru-chan, and Miku-chan. Or should I say Miku-_senpai_. Starting today, Miku-chan is in high school while the rest of us still have one year in junior high. She tried to make it clear that while she _was_ a first year, we could still hang out with her, even if it meant ruining her "reputation." That was the first I've ever heard of Miku having a reputation. "Come on, you guys, wait for me!" I called, gasping for breath. Neru turned around and blushed as she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Geez, Len, you're so slow." She said as she waited for me to catch up to her. Miku-_senpai _and Rin just kept walking. Neru tugged at her black pleated skirt as we walked side-by-side to school. It was the first time I really noticed our uniforms. The girls wore a white shirt with a yellow ribbon, a black skirt, and an optional black cardigan, while the boys wore a white shirt, a yellow tie, black pants, and an optional black jacket. Miku-_senpai_'s uniform was the same as the girls, except instead of a yellow bow, it was a cerulean blue bow. I guess I must be staring and thinking about the bows on their shirts so much that Neru started to think I was some kind of pervert or something and she nudges me into a tree. Ouch. Anyway, we _finally_ catch up to the others, and the big school is only about a kilometer away. My cheeks grow warm as I think of this as being our last year here at junior high. I don't even know if I would be in the same classes as everyone else. Miku not being there was bad enough, but what if Neru-chan and Rin weren't there too?

**Rin's POV**

So there's a funny story about the four of us. Well, it's not really that funny, and there aren't really only four of us. There's a ton of us. We're called Vocaloids, at least the most of us are. We're all really interesting, actually. We're created, but we're not robots. We're Vocaloids. Basically, a Vocaloid is a very intelligent life form. You might think,

"Yeah, you're just a robot with feelings and stuff, and you'll use your laser blasters to take over the world." I've gotten that before, but I've never really gotten the chance to tell the person that that's not really how we work. (I don't even HAVE laser blasters.) The thing about Vocaloids, we're created exactly like humans. Yeah. You know the whole process (hopefully) and that's how it works. Next you're probably going to say,

"Okay, so fine, you were actually conceived and actually a baby, but you're most likely programmed to have super speed and super strength and know everything in the world." Not really. Hell, have you _seen _my last fitness test results? I even thought I did well on the last test, but sensei tricked us with matching questions. And Len, he sucks at sports. He can't even run. Miku, well, okay, I admit, she's just about perfect at everything, but she gets really overdramatic.

And scientists didn't just decide that that was how it was going to be. That's how it is. Neru is good at sports, but she's not really well at saying how she feels. Also, she tends to lose her temper often. Another thing, Vocaloids don't all get along with each other. At first, Neru and I were the worst of enemies. But over time, we started getting to know each other better, and we can actually tolerate each other now. We still have a lot of differences and we argue a lot, but again, that's just the way it is. So, now you're going to say to me,

"Ok, but robots can't eat or go to the bathroom or drink water, so you can't either." Sorry to burst your bubble, but we can do that stuff too. And now,

"Ok, so why make Vocaloids if you can just have babies and stuff?" Because there is a little catch. We're not perfectly human. Somewhere deep underneath our skin, there's a chip somewhere that can shut you off at any time. I'm not really even sure how it gets there, it's just… there. But it's not like we have to act a certain way. We can feel pain, we can cry, we have hearts. We're not different from humans, really, except for the chip thing. It's like, we're just from another country, but it got blown up so now we have to live among the other people. Except we never did live on another country, and it didn't blow up. We don't know all the other Vocaloids, either. "Well, that's useless." No, it is not. Do you know all the other humans on Earth? I didn't think so.

There is another thing that is very inhuman about us.  
All of us are designed-that's right, designed- to be extraordinary singers.

I'd tell you more, but I just arrived at school.

**Miku's POV**

_My Portable Diary™; Miku Hatsune; 16 years old; ID: HachuneVeggie; Password: **********_

8:32 AM

High school--Eek, eek. The best 3 years of your life. I actually heard that in America, they have 4 years in high school. That sounds crazy, how can you have 4 years? So anyway, I'm typing this in as I'm walking, and I feel bad ignoring Rin-chan, so I think I'll take a picture of us so she doesn't feel left out.

There it is. So anyway, as you can see, we both have different uniforms. That's because I'm in high school while Rin-chan, Len-chan, and Neru-chan are still in junior high. Ha! I'm making them call me senpai now. Of course I'm nervous and not very excited about having a whole new teacher, but I guess I'm just going to have to put up with it. ^_^''

Well, we just reached the board. I'm going to see whose class I'm in. Nervous much? You could say that.

Later,  
Miku-chan

* * *

Ooh, this is exciting. I wonder whose class I'm in!

**Neru's POV**

"Sakine Meiko." I'm reading aloud. That's the teacher we have. Interesting name. Sakine-sensei. "Who do you have, Len?" I ask. My name was always easy to find because it was almost always at the beginning. But Len's was almost always in the middle so it was harder to find.

"Uhm, Sakine Meiko-sensei." He reads, squinting his eyes. "I guess we have the same teacher, huh, Neru?" He says, nudging me, not looking away from the board. I nod and turn to Rin.

"What about you, Rin?" I ask politely. I never like to bother Rin, considering we don't get along very well in the first place. Rin is standing next to Len and her face looks sick.

"Shion Kaito-sensei." She reads quietly. She's about to say something else when Miku interrupts.

"You must have read wrong, Rin." She says bluntly. "That's the same teacher as me." You can hear a bite in Miku's voice. She also said those words quickly, as to say _Stop being stupid, you obviously got the name wrong._ Rin kept staring at her name. You can tell she wasn't joking, but you can also see that she didn't want to be in that class.

"No… that's what it says." She points her name out to Miku and… Miku is walking away. Uh, uh… Uh-oh. Rin looks like she's about to cry. Len quickly threw his arms around her and comforted her by stroking her golden head. Say, did Len grow over summer vacation? He looked a little taller than his sister. So much for being identical. I watch as he says something in her ear, and she hugs him back. The thing is, Rin thinks about things a lot. She can pass time just by thinking. So now she's probably thinking of the whole year without her brother. _HE'S NOT JUST YOURS, YOU KNOW! _I'm screaming inside my head. I walk over next to her and bonk my elbow down on her shoulder.

"Look Rin-kun," –I add the -kun to make her seem more tough – "even though Len isn't going to be in your class, it's not the end of the world. You still have lunch and stuff together, for heaven's sake, you _live_ together. Plus you still have Miku-chan to keep you company. Speaking of which, maybe they made a mistake and, I dunno, accidentally put you in that class. So cheer up." I say, poking my index finger into her tear-stained cheek. She jerks her head away at my touch, but you can tell she feels better.

"That's true, Rin. Neru has a point." He says. "There are a few good possibilities about it. And even if you aren't in our class, at least you have another best friend there with you." I nod triumphantly.

"For now, you should get to the class it says to go to, okay?" I say, taking a hankie out of my pocket and handing it to her.

"Yeah, okay." She says, wiping her eyes with the cloth. "Thanks, Neru. That made me feel a little better." I smile as she walks away to her class. Len grins at me. Please, Len, don't stop smiling at me.

**Miku's POV**

_My Portable Diary™; Miku Hatsune; 16 years old; ID: HachuneVeggie; Password: **********_

9:15 AM

That girl has some nerve –some nerve! – being in the same class as me. I have no idea how that is even possible. By the way, Veggie-kun, sorry if I'm pressing this little keyboard too hard, I'm a little tempered right now. I mean _JEEZ!_ I'm a first year high schooler and she's _supposed_ to be in junior high! Oh, great, she's running after me now. I'll type more later.

Signed,  
Hatsune Miku

**Rin's POV**

"Miku, wait up!" I shout, running towards her. Crap, even I'm having trouble running now. Either that or Miku walks too fast. Nevertheless, I was cured from my sudden depression and was now looking forward to the possibility of being in Miku's class.

"Why should I?" she calls back. I groan. Overdramatic as usual.

"BeCAUSE, why does it matter that I'm in the same class as you?" I shout. Suddenly she stops walking.

"Um, I dunno." She says after about a kajillion. Miku turns around. "I really don't know. In fact, shouldn't it be fun that we're in the same class?" She asks me with this blank look on her face. Face palm.

"Yeah, it should. You wanna head to class?" I ask sarcastically, checking my watch. Shoot. School starts in 7 minutes and we have no idea where the classroom is.

"Sure, I guess." She answers. "So where is Classroom 1B?" She wonders aloud. And then I look up and tug at her sleeves. Because we're standing right in front of Classroom 1B's door.

**Yeah, short chapter, I know. ^_^' But I still feel that this is going to be a great story!! What about you guys?? R&R, and now, it's time for me to get some R&R! (Pun, pun, pun.)**

**-Kari White, The Amazing Morph. ~Wink.**


	2. Familiar Faces!

Kari (A/N): Hello, everyone reading this. First I'd just like to say that this is not your average high school fics, it's not like those ones where everyone's worried about getting a date for the prom or something. So don't judge it yet! Second, let me write how I want to! There's only 4 POVs for the first chapter! And if for some reason there's more, it's because I felt like adding more! And third, Toeto's in this chapter! I know she's really Luka, but I needed another child Vocaloid. I don't want to make any up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton, or Yamaha.

Len's POV

"Well, Akita-san." I say with a straight face. "Shall we skip?" I ask as I hold out my arm. With an equally straight face, Neru puts her arm on top of mine and says, "We shall." Holding our straight faces is incredibly hard to do as we skip through the hallway to our classroom. Of course we're gaining attention, but we keep up the act until we get to the classroom in the other building. Our legs are hurting because of all the skipping, but as soon as we get to the classroom we let go and laugh. Neru is the one who opens the door, and we walk inside together. Together. Huh. For some reason, that word has a funny vibe to it.

Inside, there are a lot of other kids, wearing the same uniform as us. Neru suddenly runs toward a girl with green hair and red sunglasses, who looks really ticked off for some reason. I look around for someone I know, but there are only about three kids in the class, not including me and Neru. I'm about to walk in, when all of the sudden I feel a huge force on my back.

"W-what…?" I shout, falling to my face.

"Kagamine-kun!" A high pitched voice shouts. The small portion of the class turns. I look up, and a small face is peering upside down at me.

"Y-Yuki? What are you doing here?" I ask, squinting my eyes into her large ones.

"Hi, Kagamine-kun! I'm here to see Miku-san!" She says cheerfully.

"Miku-senpai isn't in my class... We're not even in the same grade..." I start, sitting up and rubbing my back. "And why are you even here? You're in fourth grade, why are you in the high school?" She scrunches her face up.

"Toeto didn't believe me when I said I had a senpai." She said, cocking her head to a small, serious looking girl with a plain brown dress and a neko hat on. "You have lots of senapais, Yuki-chan." I replied.

"Yes, but I don't know a lot of them! So I don't consider the ones I know as my senpai." She said. It made sense, I guess. By this time I noticed Neru was standing next to Yuki.

"Yuki, hasn't your class started yet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh hi, Neru-san!" She said, waving her small hand. "No it hasn't started yet, it starts in thirty minutes."

"Yuki-san." The serious girl with the neko hat says. "Are these your senpais?" She asked, with no emotion on her face.

"No! This is only Kagamine-kun and Neru-san! They're not much to talk about." She replied, shaking her head. Ouch.

"Listen, Yuki, Miku-senpai is in Classroom 1B with Onee-chan. Can you get there yourself?" I ask nervously as more people start to show up.

"Yeah! Thanks, Kagamine-kun!" She says, throwing her arms around my shoulders and kissing my hair before running off. Jeez. Kids these days. I'm about to stand up when another force hits my back.

"Len-kun!" Another familiar voice says, but this time it sounds angry. Again I find myself face down on the ground. "Len-kun..." A foot kicks me hard and I flip over.

"K-Kumi?" I gulp as I stare weakly into her mismatched eyes. Unlike my other classmates, Kumi's uniform is tied with a pink bow with a pink belt. I'm pretty sure that's against school rules, but I'm not about to say anything. A small stuffed pink rabbit was clenched in her fist.

"Len-kun, you didn't say hello to me this morning." She growled, grabbing my tie, pulling me up and pinning me against the wall.

"I-I didn't even know where you were..." I choked, staring at her red and golden eyes. Her pigtails drooped.

"I waited almost all morning for you, Len-kun! How dare you disappoint me!" Her eyes were filled with tears. Jeez, this is turning out to be a crappy first day. She let go of my tie— and my neck— and walked off to the seats with her head held high.

"Are you okay?" Neru asked, holding my arm in case I fell.

"I think so," I choked, tripping a little. At least Neru was in a good mood today, because what Kumi just did was something Neru would do.

"Hey, Kagamine..." Yet another voice said. I whipped around.

"YAHH!" I shout, chopping my hand through the air.

"W-what?" Tomu Mamene asked, holding his arms up. He was sweating a little.

"Oh, sorry, Mamene." I said, lowering my hands. "I'm... a little paranoid..." I say, lowering my head.

"Um... Okay..." He said, averting his gaze from mine and hurrying off towards the desks. That went well. Not.

Miku's POV

Uneasily, I open the door and take a look around. Wait... Something was off about these kids... A small, pink-haired girl with corkscrew curls was wearing a navy vest over a long sleeved white shirt with a navy pleated skirt with a pink trim that matched her pink shirt ribbon, not a fuku like Rin-chan and mine's uniform. And a green-haired girl with a fuku like ours, but she looked a little older... and she had bigger breasts. And there was a blonde boy who definitely looked younger than us, and he wore a brown version of the junior high uniform. Did they get lost or something? What was this?

"Oh, hey! Some of more of them are here!" The pink haired girl said happily, hopping off the desk where she sat.

"Start better using the correct grammar, idiot." The blonde boy said, scowling at her. I wouldn't be talking, shorty. The girl ignored him.

"Hi! My name is Kasane Teto! Who are you?" I realized she had a basic school uniform on, which meant she was only a year or two older than Yuki-chan.

"Um... Oh, I'm Hatsune Miku, and this is Kagamine Rin." I replied, speaking for both of us. Rin-chan nodded, staring wide-eyed at the class. There were some more students, but they either had on high school uniforms or junior high uniforms.

"Um, where are we...?" I asked, taking a step back from Kasane, who was leaning forward and staring up at me.

"This is the advanced class! For talented students who received high test scores or have gifts. Like me!" She said, doing a twirl and then bowing. Ohh. Well that explained Rin-chan's being here. She's a real smarty when it comes to academics. Not sports though. I'm afraid she sucks at sports. But at least she manages to try to do well at them, unlike Len, who tries, but fails.

"That over there is Kion Duo! He's twelve, but he's really annoying!" Kasane said, pointing to the blonde boy. "And that's Sonika, she's a third year, and she's been in the advanced class her whole time at this school!" I looked at here. She was sitting in here assigned seat and smiling. Wow, she must be really gifted to have been here this long.

"Rumor has it, that she's been roughing it out all this time just for Shion-sensei." Kasane whispered, and then giggled.

"Shion-sensei?" Rin piped up behind me.

"Yup! Shion-sensei be the best entire teacher of the school!" Kasane says. I'm starting to notice Kasane's bad grammar. It's not annoying or anything, but it makes you wonder what the heck she's doing in the advanced class.

"The best looking?" I ask, trying to ignore it.

"Yeah, he's really handsome, and Sonika be almost the same age as him. He's only in his twenties." She said, giggling again. I looked back at Sonika again, and this time her smile grew softer and her cheeks were pink.

"And he's really nice, too!" Kasane continued. "He's funny and he always makes clumsy mistakes." I've never heard of a teacher like him… "And when he's serious, he's serious! I guess I have a crush on him, too!" She said, putting her hands to her cheeks and getting a dazed look on her face. I was about to say something when I felt a tug at my skirt.

"Miku-sann...!" Yuki-chan cried, pulling my skirt up to see my underwear. "Miku-san, you grew bigger over vacation?" She asked, peering at my rear.

"W-what?" I shouted, spinning around quickly.

"Hi, Miku-san and Rin-san!" Yuki-chan says, waving. "I came with my new friend Toeto! She didn't believe I had a senpai." She gestured to a girl with a neko hat on. She looked shy and serious.

"You have lots of senpais, Yu-" I begin.

"Yes, but I don't KNOW all of them personally." She snapped, breathing a huff of air. Oh, ok. "Anyway, our class is starting soon, and the Basic and Elementary class is starting soon, so I'll see you later, ok, Miku-san?" She said, taking the serious girl, Toeto, by the hand and tugging her away. She waves at Rin, who waves back.

"Ok… Bye, Yuki-chan." I say quietly. I stand for a minute at the doorway, and turn around to find Rin already settling herself in the desks. Taking a seat next to her, I turn to Kasane, who is in behind me talking to a girl with short blonde hair.

"Hey, Kasane. This Shion-sensei… He's a good teacher?" I ask.

"Yeah! The best one ever! Really, everyone in the school knows! All the girls like him, and even if he doesn't like them back, he's really be nice to them!" I'm quiet for a minute. I turn away from Kasane and open up my diary.

_My Portable Diary™; Miku Hatsune; 16 years old; ID: HachuneVeggie; Password: **********_

9:43 AM

Hi again, Veggie-kun. There's a few things I'm sure about right now.

1. High school isn't really all that it seems.

2. Yuki has a weird ability to change someone's life without either Yuki or the person knowing about it

3. Rin is in the same class as me

4. I'm not looking forward to meeting Shion Kaito-sensei.

Kari (A/N): Wow… the ending scares me a little… and I'm the one who wrote it! (.) Next chapter; Neru and Rin wait patiently for their teachers to arrive… But the people they expect turn out to be the people they never guessed! Next time, "Time for Class!" Don't miss it!


End file.
